


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by blindewok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, nothing but christmas fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindewok/pseuds/blindewok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas and Dean's first christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt I needed to write some cuteness on Christmas. Happy holidays everybody!!

December 24th, the day before Christmas, and the time when Dean stresses the most. He stresses all the time but hey the holidays are really up there. 

It's his first Christmas with Cas as a couple. Despite growing up together, going to school together, and then living together as roommates in college, it really shouldn't be a big deal because it's definitely not  _the first_ Christmas. Certainly not. Dean is still nervous though because this year everything is much more different. 

Over the summer Dean had finally grew a pair, like uncle Bobby always told him to, and asked Cas if he'd go on a date with him. Luckily Cas hadn't freaked and told him to get lost. 

Now here they are, still living together in an apartment but now there's a lot more  _exciting things_  happening you see and Dean is loving all that. He's still nervous though. Nervous that the ring he bought Cas is going to scare him. He's not asking for his hand in marriage, not yet anyway, this is just a promise that Dean wants this, that he's going to do everything to keep Cas happy. That he's going to love him unconditionally until they're both in the ground or he's told to get the hell out of Cas' life.

This is a promise of Dean giving Cas everything he wants and wanting nothing but Cas and his love. 

Cas seems to be as calm as ever and not panicking in the way Dean is. Of course Cas never panics. Dean can tell he's been thinking a lot lately though because he has kind of knew the guy since like birth.

At 10 pm on Christmas Eve they're both preparing for bed when Cas turns to Dean, "Why don't you go ahead to bed and I'll be in 10 minutes." 

"Cas, I haven't believed Santa since we were like 9 dude. You don't have to hide that you're putting out presents." Dean can't help but smile because he did notice Cas 'sneaking' out a present.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean tilts his head and smirks, "Yeah, alright I have no idea what you have behind your back."

Cas, in all his glorious cuteness, actually looks scandalized. "Dean go to bed now." Cas gives him a certain look that Dean is beginning to know very well that he won't admit that he loves.

"Yes sir." Dean says in a mocking tone but actually kind of means it. And off to their bedroom he went.

* * *

 

The next morning Dean woke Cas in the same way he'd always woken up his best friend. At 5 am and had all the energy of someone that shouldn't have it at such an ungodly hour in the morning.

With Cas looking grumpier than usual he drags himself out of bed only because he wants to see the look on Dean's face when opens his gift.

"Come on Cas quit being slow!"

"Dean there's only six presents to be opened it's fine."

Dean gives Cas a 'don't start with me' look.

Once the two get downstairs and Cas more or less collapses onto the couch, Dean gets to his knees in front of the Christmas tree and hands Cas two presents. One from Sam and the other Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel would both be showing up later and Dean planned to sucker em under the mistletoe, those two idiots needed the push alright.

Cas opened Sam's gift first and was pleasantly happy to see he was given a book to add to his collection on bee keeping. Dean had to laugh at what Gabe had given Cas, a t-shirt that said 'I'm a BEE-liever' with a little bumblebee under it. Cas did think it was kind of cute.

Next Dean opened his gifts. Sam got his brother some new flannel shirts. From Gabriel, naturally, a shirt that said, 'Nice Boo-Bees!' Leave it to Gabe.

Next, was the hard part, exchanging gifts with each other. At first they couldn't decide who would open whose first then Cas said it'd be better just to open it at the same time. 

When they handed their presents off they both noticed that they were almost the same size. Cas' gift was sort of small and wrapped in green wrapping paper. Dean's gift wasn't wrapped but was in a small blue box. At once they both opened their presents and then as they both looked they both burst out laughing. 

Leave it to them to have bought the exact same ring for each other without even knowing. Despite that though they both held the same promise. This isn't the last Christmas they'll share.

It's only the beginning of one of the greatest love stories that anyone has ever been told.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
